Crazy For This Girl
by kawaiigurl93
Summary: Tai's the guitarist for Matt's band, and they're getting ready for a concert, the only problem is that it's on Sora's birthday! Can Tai give Sora a gift to show her he's 'Crazy For This Girl' Songfic-ish. Taiora! R&R Please!
1. Meeting At The Park

**A/N:** Another Taiora Story! Based on the song 'Crazy For This Girl' by Evan and Jaron! I re-heard it and just had to make it Taiora. It's a small chapter-songfic!  
**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT OWN** anything Digimon. If it was, I would have made it Taiora.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sora Takenouchi was walking down the busy streets of the Tokyo district. She had just finished with her last college class of the day, Design Theory. She had her shoulder bag in one hand with all her books and school supplies, and on the other, she was holding on to her cell phone. Secretly, she was hoping that she would be getting something from a certain somebody. She had been too busy this entire week to hang out with him and it was killing her! She needed someone to talk to and hang out with.

Suddenly, her cell phone began to vibrate in her hand. As if on instinct, she brought up the screen to her face, hoping it was who she wanted to talk to. Alas, the caller ID said it was her roommate and best friend Mimi Tachikawa. At the beginning of their college life, Mimi had decided to move back to Japan to pursue a career as an actor. It was going to be hard for her since she was also pursuing a career in her hobby of cooking. Yes, believe it or not, Mimi was a really good chef. If there was a party going on, there wasn't a single dish of Mimi's that wasn't finished. Sighing, Sora picked up her phone and greeted her roommate.

"Hello?" Sora said into the phone.

"Sora! Have you seen my pink dress I bought last week?" Mimi said frantically into the phone. Judging from the noises on Mimi's side, the apartment was being turned inside out.

"That pink dress? Are you going somewhere?" Sora asked her friend. Normally, Mimi didn't just want to wear such a formal dress for anything other than something special.

"Of course Sora! Why else would I be searching over the entire apartment for it! Today is our 3 year anniversary!" Mimi said surprised that Sora didn't remember, fully knowing that the anniversary had been the main topic of her conversations for the past week.

"Oh that's right! Matt is supposed to be taking you somewhere fancy tonight. Uh, I think your dress is in the back of my closet. You told me to keep it there to make sure you wouldn't lose it or something." Sora said recalling where she had put that pink dress.

"That's right! Thanks love! Ciao!" Mimi said hanging up on Sora before she was able to respond to the 'bye.'

3 years ago to this day, Matt had gotten and asked Mimi to go out with him. Most of it was because he heard that she had a crush on him, and the other was because the majority of his guy friends were telling him to go and ask her out. It all made perfect sense, Matt was the Mr. Popular of their grade and Mimi was the cheer captain, and popular just as much. Of course the 2 would hit it off well, and Sora was one of them that were happy for the couple. Right at the end of their high school years, Matt had decided to break up with Sora. His reason was that he wanted to try out new things instead of not knowing what was out there for him. Also, since he always had band practice and she had tennis, it would be very hard for them to keep up with each other as well as life. Of course, that second reason was lame according to Sora. Tai was always able to hang out with Sora even if band practice was in the way.

Speaking of Tai, he now is in the same band as Matt. The name 'Teenage Wolves' died out as soon as the group hit 20 in college, so they decided to rename the band to 'Melting Fire' for the combination of Matt and Tai's crests. Back in their 1st year of college, Matt's guitarist left the band because he went to America to study there for college. Of course, the band wasn't able to perform without a guitarist and who better to fill in that spot than Tai. Tai had gotten around learning how to play guitar back in their junior high school year for their Japanese Artist project. Leave it up to Kamiya to surprise them by not picking someone who was famous in soccer. Fortunately, Tai kept up with his musical instrument and became pretty good. And to add to that, he can sing too. So Matt naturally signed Tai up for the band and when they gave him the 'ok', Tai became their guitarist as well as back-up singer.

As if thinking about Tai was the password, Sora's phone vibrated a second time, this time to tell her she had just gotten a text. Opening up the text eagerly, she read its contents only to have a huge smile cross her face. Looking up at where she was, Sora dashed for the nearest subway entrance, the only thing in her mind was the text she had gotten. 'Hey, band practice is over, I'm going to be under the tree in the park. You know which one.'

Sora dashed through the crowd and got a subway ticket for Odaiba. It would take a good 15 minutes to get there by subway, but he knew she didn't usually bring her car inside the Tokyo limits, too crowded. Boarding the train, Sora sat fidgeting in her chair, the wait was killing her! The train stopped at the destination she was supposed to exit at. Grabbing her things, Sora rushed out of the station, almost getting run over by a hoard of people. She ran up the stairs to reveal that she was right in front of the Odaiba Park. Smiling, she ran up using her stamina from all the tennis practices towards the center of the park where the soccer field was.

There, on the small hill beside the soccer field stood a lone, gigantic, oak tree, and under that tree was her best friend Taichi Kamiya, who had his guitar case leaning against the tree and he had his back facing towards her. Sora beamed at the sight of her best friend and ran up to him, not caring that she had over 15 pounds of stuff with her.

/////////////////////

Tai had checked his watch every 5 seconds since he had texted her. The love of his life and best friend Sora Takenouchi was supposed to be heading over to meet him under the oak tree that they had made so many childhood memories under. Of course, she didn't know he had this huge crush on her since elementary school. Sure Tai was the bearer of Courage, but when it came to Love, he felt that all his courage was being drained out of his body. Sora never knew of his feelings for her. And at one point, he thought he lost her to his best guy friend Yamato. But when he heard from Sora that Matt had broken up with her, he had to use every ounce of strength to not go up to the guy and punch him on the face. If Matt had seen the face that Sora had the night he went to her apartment to comfort, then that punch would have meant nothing to the guilt that he should have gotten. But, thanks to Tai, he was able to get through Sora and be there for her.

That was also the day that Sora and Tai slowly started getting closer together, like it was back when they were still little kids. She had admitted that she had missed hanging out with him like before. And they had this long talk that helped them catch up with each other. After that, it was promised that they would try to get a chance to hang out with each other every week. Of course, they had kept that promise, but it wasn't just once a week, it was whenever they had nothing to do. But lately, with the concert for 'Melting Fire', Tai and the rest of the band had been preoccupied with rehearsals that he had only been able to get the free time to meet up with Sora today. And now, he was eager to see her again.

Tai had once again looked at his watch when he thought he heard something coming from behind him. Turning around to see if there were any kids that came up to the soccer field to play, he was met with a red blur hitting him and making them fall to the ground.

"Tai!" Sora yelled happily hugging him.

"Hey Sor! You look excited about something." Tai said laughing at the beaming Sora.

"I just haven't seen you in a while; can't I be happy to see my best friend?" Sora looked up at Tai's face slightly pouting.

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry." Tai said apologizing at Sora, who smiled again.

The 2 friends stayed in that position for a little bit, enjoying each other's company until a little kid decided to point out that there was a couple kissing under the oak tree to his mother, really loudly. Instantly, the 2 broke apart and were blushing furiously. They were both secretly glaring at the little kid for ruining such a perfect moment.

"Heh, kids these days." Tai said chuckling.

"I know right? No sense of respect." Sora said trying to bring her face color back down to normal.

Tai decided to lean against the tree next to his guitar and patted the spot next to him for Sora, which she sat down in.

"How was your day today Sora?" Tai asked first, breaking the small quietness between them.

"It was okay. Fashion Theory isn't really the most exciting class to take you know." Sora said staring at the soccer field.

"I still can't believe you are going to become a Fashion Designer, and we're already in our last year of college!" Tai exclaimed.

"Well, your major as a politician surprises me too! Who would believe Tai Kamiya would take classes in Ethics." Sora said, adding a little sarcasm to the last part.

"Hey, Ethics isn't actually that bad." Tai said defending himself.

"Yea and Political Science isn't that bad either." Sora replied.

"Hey, some of us can't just take sewing to get their major Sora." Tai said back to her.

"Okay fine, you got me there." She said pausing for a little bit. "You've really grown up Tai."

"Yea Sora. It's called getting older." He said unaware of how serious Sora was being.

"No, I mean, you've grown up. I can remember the days when you used to whine if I beat you in a game of soccer!" Sora said smiling.

"Yea, wait. I did not lose to you! I let you win!" Tai said getting that last part.

Sora laughed at the childish antics of her best friend. True he was growing up, but so was everyone else. They weren't the little kids that went and saved the Digital World all those years ago anymore. They have all matured, and Tai was the one that had shown the most growth.

"Sorry Sora." Tai suddenly said, catching her off guard.

"For what?" She said leaning forward to look at Tai's face.

"Tomorrow, you're turning 21 and it's the day of the concert. We could have done something tomorrow." He said a bit sad.

"It's okay Tai. I understand that." She said giving him a warm smile.

"No, it's not Sora. 21 is a special age! And I promised you on my birthday that we would be doing something special that day." Tai said still sad.

Sora took her hands and cupped Tai's face with it so that he was forced to stare at her face. There was a slight hue of pink on both their faces considering the closeness, but at moments like this, it was gone unnoticed. "Taichi Kamiya," Sora started, "We are doing something special tomorrow. You're performing up there and I get to hear you play."

"That's not what I meant Sora." Tai said.

"I know, but to make it up to you, I'll pretend that the concert was for me." She said smirking at Tai, whose face changed to a look as if he had been caught in an instant and back to normal the next.

"Right, as if that entire concert would be for you." He said joking around.

"I said pretend right? At least give me a present tomorrow!" She said whining.

"Oh I have a present for you already wrapped. I just need to give it to you tomorrow morning." Tai said to her, smirking.

"Great! Starbucks in the morning then?" Sora said clasping her hands together and asked Tai.

"You got it." He said giving Sora the thumbs up.

Being this close to a best friend had its advantages. For one, Tai and Sora had this ability to read each other's minds and finishing each other's sentences. As well as having places that was a common place for them to meet. For example, the giant oak tree in the Odaiba Park next to the soccer field. When they were little, Tai and Sora would always play there after practice or wait for their mothers to pick them up from practice. And if they needed to talk or comfort each other, the tree was the place they would meet under. For the 2, it held a lot of memories.

Tai and Sora decided it was getting late and they had procrastinated enough on not finishing their homework. They both got up and Tai picked up his guitar case while Sora grabbed her bag.

"Remember, starbucks tomorrow morning." Sora said to Tai at the corner of the street.

"I know, I know. I won't be late, I promise." Tai said crossing his heart in front of Sora.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." She said giving Tai a hug, which he hugged her back.

The 2 stayed there for a bit longer than what a hug was intended for, but they didn't mind. They enjoyed the comfort of each other. It was after a few minutes that they decided to let go and head over in the direction of their respective apartments. Tai kept waving to Sora like an idiot until he disappeared from her view; that made her laugh and giggle. Walking lightly to her apartment, Sora wasn't able to get the idea of what Tai's present to her would be, she was too eager and could not wait until tomorrow.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

First Chapter done! This was supposed to be a short onefic, but...That was not enough to stick all these Taiora moments in my head together! So i will make it into 3 or 4 chapters!  
I also have another story in progress! It's my epic Digimon saga story called **Digimon: Rise of the Shadow Overlord**. Just started the chapters, so it's on it's way! Hopefully, it will become epic! please read it if you have the time! Click the **REVIEW** button please!


	2. Birthday Confessions?

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry it took longer that I had anticipated to post up this chapter. I'm a junior in highschool, and I know some of you will be all like 'that's not a problem' but we have this yearlong project called the 'American Artist' and it's SUPER HUGE! if I don't pass this, i'm going to have to retake my second semester of English 11!! AH! But yea, i've been looking up possible Artists to use and all. So now, hopefully, I can finish my other homework and get working to finish this mini-chapter story soon! Here's chapter 2!

**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT own Digimon, or anything else...other than the English Movie, sadly.

* * *

Sora ran down the main street of the Odaiba district, she was running late! She had taken too long getting ready, that she miscalculated the time she took. She huffed as she ran, the Starbucks café was only another block away, she could make it. Looking at her watch once more, it read 6:37am, she was supposed to meet with Tai at 6:15 like they usually do, and for once, it was her that was running late. Of course, she could get lucky and get there before Tai, but it would be a 50/50 chance.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to not look at the time earlier today. I said I wasn't going to be late! What if he thought I wasn't going to show up?" Sora said between pants, worriedly.

She uncomfortably squirmed at the corner of the block while waiting for the signal to turn to 'walk.' Sora wasn't usually impatient, but when her present for her 21st birthday was waiting for her in the Starbucks café, as well as Tai, she had every right to be impatient. It felt like an eternity waiting in the midst of the crisp morning air for the light to switch, but when it finally did, Sora decided to make a sprint for the café.

_Just hang on for a few more seconds Tai, I'm almost there!_ She thought to herself, keeping her eyes on the café door and what waited for her inside.

//////////////////////////////////////

Tai sat down in one of the high 2-seater tables in the Starbucks café. There were 2 freshly made drinks in front of him. One was his, a caramel espresso macchiato and the other was Sora's, peppermint mocha twist. It was always tradition that whoever got there first would order their drinks that day; and Tai was surprised himself that he was the first to get there. He was sitting patiently, holding his espresso between his palms.

_What's taking her so long?_ Tai thought looking at his watch.

Sora was already running a bit later than usual and Tai was starting to wonder if she even remembered that they were supposed to meet in the café today. There were so many thoughts running through his head of what might have happened to Sora. They ranged from sleeping late, to forgetting, to getting injured—he prayed it wasn't that one—and finally, she found someone else to hang out with today.

"I don't have much time today, I still have to get to the concert hall and set up. I guess waiting for another 5 minutes won't hurt." Tai said to himself in the nearly empty café—save for the workers and a few customers running late for work.

Tai's eyes immediately drifted to the right pocket of his sweater. It had been a bit chilly at 6am when he got out of bed, so Tai decided to put on a light sweater to keep himself from getting too cold, and it was a convenient spot to put Sora's birthday present instead of carrying it around. The small box was wrapped in a colorful wrapper by Tai to the best of his ability. He even put a small stickable bow on top and wrote 'To Sora, From Tai' on it as well. Tai had really wanted to give Sora her birthday present to her now, so he decided to wait a little longer for her.

After 10 minutes of waiting for Sora, Tai looked at his watch, it read nearly 6:45am, and he needed to head back home to get ready to head over to the concert hall at 7:45am. It would take him nearly an hour to get everything packed, so he decided to start heading home.

_I'll just tell the cashier to tell Sora I had to run._ Tai thought sadly, frowning at the idea.

Tai had gotten out of his seat and was heading towards the font register to hand the cashier Sora's drink to tell her to give it to the girl with the auburn hair when she got there. Then at the corner of his peripheral vision, he thought he saw something zoom by the window of the café. Turning around, he witnessed Sora rushing into the store and running up to him with her hand on her chest, trying to steady her breathing from running too much.

"I'm sorry I'm late Tai!" Sora blurted out between breaths.

Tai's face turned from a sad frown to a giant smile, he was able to give her the present now after all! "It's okay Sora! You're here!"

Tai quickly placed the 2 cups on the register desk and ran up to Sora, giving her a giant hug while lifting her off the ground and spinning her around.

"Tai!" Sora said surprised, but laughing at her friend's childish antics. "What are you doing!?"

"Happy birthday Sora! You're finally 21 today!" He said putting her down and grinning like a chesire cat.

The next few minutes, Sora kept apologizing to Tai for being too late, which he automatically forgave her, saying that it was okay as long as she was able to get there, then he was fine with getting to the concert hall a bit later than the others. His reasoning was that it was her birthday and he wanted to spend some time with her before the concert. The 2 friends had left the café with their drinks in their hands, enjoying the warmth it sent down their throats as they walked through the cold streets of Odaiba morning.

"You didn't have to get me this drink Tai." Sora said taking a sip of her mocha.

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to, besides, think of it as something for your birthday." He said to her, also drinking his espresso.

"Speaking of my birthday, I thought you were supposed to give me a present today!" Sora said remembering the purpose of their meeting at starbucks.

"That's what I was forgetting!" Tai said slapping his forehead, trying to pretend he forgot her present.

"Are you serious Tai? You didn't bring me my present? Please tell me you're joking." Sora said sounding a bit down.

Tai peeked at her through his peripheral vision and smiled. "Just kidding! Of course I have it, how can I forget your present?"

Tai stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to take out the small present that was inside his jacket pocket. Sora took the box with curiosity and analyzed the wrapping of the present. It wasn't the neatest wrap there was, and she was able to tell that Tai had tried his best to make it look decent. Slowly opening the wrapping, she took out the small velvet case that she had a pretty good guestimate what was inside, and the fact that it was expensive.

"Tai, you shouldn't ha—." Sora began saying, but her voice was caught between her throat as she opened it and saw the sparkling necklace and pendant on the velvet folds.

It was a small heart shaped pendant that had the diameter of 1 inch. At a closer inspection, Sora gasped again as she realized it was the shape of her crest, the crest of Love. The pendant sported a deep pink sapphire gem that was costumed cut. The necklace chain was silver and it complimented the gem color.

"I wanted to give you something special for your birthday." Tai said softly, enough only for Sora to hear.

"It's gorgeous Tai. I love it, thank you." She said back to him. Sora was about to get teary eyed when she noticed there was an empty space next to the pendant, telling her that something was missing from the box.

"Tai?" She asked him.

"What is it Sora?" He asked looking at her.

"What's this?" She said pointing at the empty space.

Seeing what Sora was pointing at, a small blush crept up on Tai's face, but he hid it from her by standing behind Sora.

"Uh, w-well." He started, unsure of what to say to her. "Actually Sora, I was planning on giving you the second part of your present at the concert later today."

"Oh, there's a second part?" She eyed him suspiciously.

Tai was about to speak again, when he decided to not say anything. Truth be told, he did have a second part to her birthday present, one that he had decided to give at the concert today. But he wasn't sure if he would be able to tell her without giving anything away. Tai had wanted to keep the second part a secret from Sora until he gave it to her, but she noticed the missing piece to the box, and the answer just slipped out of his lips. It wasn't until Sora fully turned around and faced him with her 'you better tell me what's going on' look that he gave in to telling her without fully revealing to her what it was.

"Alright, you got me. I had a part 2 to your present okay?" Tai said raising his hands up as if he had been caught guilty.

"You got me something else?" She finally said after a long pause.

"Well, yea, but I wasn't going to give it to you until the concert! It was supposed to be a surprise!" Tai said scratching the back of his head, a habit which he developed doing while he was nervous.

"Well, why not give it to me now?" she said closing the box so that the present wouldn't fall out.

Tai hesitated to say something but then decided to go against it, "I can't."

"Why not?" Sora asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Trust me Sor; it's not the right time. I promise you'll see it at the concert." He said crossing his heart, showing to Sora he wasn't lying.

"Alright, I'll wait." She said smiling at him and began walking towards the corner again.

_Damn, I almost told her what it was going to be. I really need to learn to keep things cool under pressure_. Tai said to himself as he stood there watching Sora walking off. Normally, Tai was a good liar, how else was he able to narrowly dodge getting detentions almost everyday just because he was late to school. He always had some good excuse which the teachers would buy, however, when it dealt with Sora's 'you better tell me' glare, Tai wasn't able to stay calm and get his lies to seem believable.

_Just don't say anymore and she won't suspect a thing_. He assured himself before running after Sora.

"So Sora how did you like my present?" Tai said to her when he caught up to Sora.

Sora took out the small box again and opened it. Just like before, her eyes glittered looking at the small pendant. "It's beautiful; I still can't believe you got me this. It looks expensive."

"Don't worry about it Sora, it's your birthday and you deserve something special. Why don't you try it on?" Tai said to her.

Sora slowly took the chain from the velvet folds of the case and placed the empty box in her pockets. She unhooked the lock and attempted to put on the necklace blind. It wasn't until Tai saved her from nearly dropping the necklace and locking it up for her that she was able to put it on.

"How does it look?" She asked, turning around to give Tai a chance to see it.

"All I can say is that I chose the right present for you! It makes you look like starlight Sora." Tai said surprised at how well it suited the redhead.

"Y-you think so?" Sora said blushing a bit.

The 2 had gotten to the corner and were now waiting for the signal to switch to 'walk'. Sora took this small wait as an opportunity to lean against the traffic pole to rest. Bending her neck to take the best view she had of the pendant, she picked it up with her hands and examined the jewel. _Tai said I looked like starlight, that's so sweet, maybe I can tell him now._ She thought to herself, blushing even more.

Tai smiled at Sora, glad that he was able to get her a present that she loved so much. That thought led to the second part of his present for her. _Maybe I can tell her how I feel about her now._ He thought.

There was a moment of quietness for the 2 friends as they contemplated what to do in their minds; it was brought to an end when they both spoke at the same time.

"Tai."

"Sora."

They quickly shut their lips and averted their gazes away from each other, embarrassed that they had spoken over each other. Again, another wave of silence fell on the atmosphere. Sora had gone on and found her shoes to be very interesting, while Tai had decided there was something in the clear sky above them. Again, they tried to break the silence.

"I have something to tell you." They both said in unison, looking at each other as if life depended on it.

"Oh, um, w-why don't you go first?" Tai said scratching the back of his head and turning his gaze to the pole behind Sora.

"N-no, that's okay Tai, y-you can go, it wasn't that important anyways." She said back to him.

"R-right, not that important." He mumbled.

_Should I tell her that I love her_? Tai thought to himself. _What if she says no? That what'll happen? _It took Tai ever ounce of strength he had to flush those negative thoughts away from his mind. He and Sora had been friends for a long time; surely something like this wouldn't change anything, and what if she did like him back? That's a good thing. _C'mon Taichi! You're the friggin' bearer of the Crest of Courage! You can do this!_

"Sora?" Tai started, a small blush once again creeping up his cheeks.

"Yea Tai?" she said looking up at him.

"W-what I was going to say was…" Tai walked up to close the small distance between them so he was able to place his arms on either side of her shoulders.

The proximity of Tai to Sora caused the redhead's face to heat up. Tai had a firm grip on her shoulders and the look on his face showed that he was determined to say what he needed to say; and from the look of it, it was something serious. She was also able to make out the faint blush that Tai was trying to suppress.

_Maybe he's going to tell me something? Maybe he likes me? Sora_ thought hopeful that he was going to confess. Grant it wasn't the most romantic of places or times, but so long as she knew if he did like her or not, she was okay with it.

"What I was going to say was that I..." Tai said once again, this time getting further in the sentence.

"Yes?" Sora whispered her blush more obvious.

Tai examined Sora's face thoroughly, there was a hint of something in her eyes, was it hope? What was she hoping for? Maybe it was something else. His eyes left her face and saw the small pendant he gave her.

"What I was going to say was that I am really glad you liked your gift." He blurted out suddenly, also letting go of Sora's shoulders. _I can't do this; I'm not ready to face her if she says no. _

"Oh." Sora's face fell slightly when she heard what Tai said. She was hoping he would tell her he's been in love with her, like she was with him.

"Yea, well, I looked really hard for a long time and it would have been a waste if you didn't like it." He said sheepishly, followed by a nervous chuckle.

"Yea, a waste." She said looking around and spotting the switched 'walk' light. "W-we should go cross before it changes." She pointed out.

Tai agreed quickly and the 2 crossed the street in silence, a rare awkward silence spanning the entire walk with them. The 2 remained quiet until they reached the street where they had to part ways. For a while, they just stood there, facing each other to say goodbye, but not looking at each other directly.

"Well, see you at the concert Sora, happy birthday." Tai finally said, breaking the silence.

He unsurely closed the little gap between them to give Sora a hug.

"Thanks Tai, I can't wait to hear the band." She replied softly, returning his hug.

The 2 parted ways and walked to their respective apartments, where their roommates were waiting for them.

* * *

Okay! So that was the 2nd chapter. I hope it was okay, there might be a few grammatical errors, i'm trying to be as literate as i can be...considering my brother is somewhat my editor and stuff like that. I thought that ending was a bit skeptical, some stuff might have been mis-interpreted than what was in my head. I apologize for that.  
I will try to update as soon as I can, between juggling my other story, school life, as well as drawing stuff for my deviantart and stories. Hit that review button please!


	3. The Best Friends of the Best Friends

**A/NL **Hello again fellow Digimon readers and the occasion reader who pops up! Sorry it took SUCH A LONG TIME to update my story. For some reason, there was a time period where I just wasn't able to get the right feel for the story, and so I waited for a bit before I finished the chapter.

Anyways, here it is! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any Digimon whatsoever. If I did, it would have been straight up Taiora.

* * *

Sora walked up the long steps towards her apartment floor. She had been glad that Tai had given her such a wonderful present, but she wanted something more from him.

'_Maybe he just doesn't like me like I like him.'_ She thought to herself glumly.

She reached into her bag for her keys and unlocked the door. Heading inside, Sora was too caught up thinking of Tai that she didn't notice how dark her apartment was. Normally, it was very bright and energetic, but something about it gave an eerie feeling. Sora, of course, took notice of the feeling as soon as she wanted to head to her room; and when she looked up, she found that it was too dark to see anything.

"Meems? Is anyone home?" Sora yelled into what she thought to be the living room.

Suddenly, Sora felt a hand grab her arm and drag her into what she thought was the kitchen, which she was firmly placed down on a chair. A lamplight was shone on her face and it made her cringe from the light.

"Mimi? Is that you?" Sora asked again more softly, trying to cover her eyes from the harsh light.

"Okay, tell me what happened?" The voice of her roommate and best friend Mimi came from behind the lamp.

"What happened?" Sora asked confused.

"Yes Sora, what happened today!" Mimi said getting impatient.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Did something happen, Mimi?" She said utterly lost.

There was a frustrated sigh from behind the lamp and a moment's pause. Suddenly, she heard footsteps heading towards the wall, and the lights clicked on. Sora took notice of her surroundings and found that she was in the kitchen, and Mimi's hello kitty bendable desk lamp was on the kitchen table. Mimi was by the light switch folding her arms and frowning.

"What? Did I do something?" Sora asked again.

"Yes, you did Sora. You kind of went to go see Tai earlier today. Do you remember that?" Mimi said sighing again and taking a seat across the table from Sora.

"Yea, I know I did. What about it?"

"Well, what happened?" Mimi asked directly.

Sora's face turned a slight shade of pink that didn't go unnoticed by Mimi. She squealed as she leaned over the table, averting all her attention to her best friend.

"No! It's not what you think! Tai just gave me a really nice present!" Sora said waving her hands.

Again, Mimi squealed and smiled even bigger, if that was still possible.

"I mean he gave me this really pretty necklace." Sora said taking out the velvet box and showed it to Mimi.

Mimi took the box and opened it, having the same reaction as Sora when she saw the pendant and gem inside the box.

"Sora, this is gorgeous beyond anything I've ever seen! And he even got the gem to be cut to the shape of your crest!" Mimi said staring at the gem.

"I know right?" Sora said smiling.

"Do you know how expensive costume cutting sapphire is? As well as getting the metal incasing? It's very expensive." Mimi said putting a strong emphasis on 'very.'

"I know," Sora said smiling, "and to top things off, Tai said there's a part two to my present too. As if the pendant wasn't enough, there's another thing missing."

Mimi looked at Sora wide-eyed and stared down at the pendant, finding the empty spot next to it. She looked up at Sora, "you think it's another necklace? Or maybe matching earrings."

"What else could it be Mimi? I mean, there is a missing space in the case." Sora said pointing at the empty spot.

"You're right, I mean, what else can he give you?" Mimi said handing Sora back the case.

"So what else did you guys do at so early in the morning? Surely it doesn't take an hour to hand over a gift." Mimi asked again.

"Well, we talked a little bit in the coffee shop and then decided to stroll down the sidewalk." Sora said aloud.

"That's it Sora?" Mimi frowned. "How many times have you complained to me that you don't get enough private moments with Tai so you can tell him how you feel, and today being the perfect moment, all you did was just walk down the street?"

Mimi stared down Sora with her intense gaze. "Well, something did kind of almost happen." Sora said fidgeting in her seat.

"So…?" Mimi asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well, over by the stoplight corner before the park, I kind of thought he was going to say that he liked me." Sora said confessing.

Mimi gasped and then smiled before leaning over even more. "You thought he was going to confess to you?"

"Yea, well, it was kind of awkward because we both had something to say, and then I told him to go first. Tai looked a little nervous and that's when I made the assumption that he liked me too, but all he said was that he was glad that I liked his gift." Sora explained.

"Oh what a party pooper! And I thought something good happened!" Mimi sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"Well, maybe he doesn't really like me. Maybe I was just imagining it Mimi." Sora said sighing.

"No way! I mean, was Tai acting all weird after that?"

"Well, kind of, he had to leave to get ready for the show tonight. Speaking of which, he said he would give me the second part of my gift at the show."

"Maybe he'll sing something for you! Confess his feelings for you on stage and you two will live happily ever after!" Mimi said squealing, clasping her hands together.

"Meems! That's so embarrassing! I'm sure he'll just give me the other piece that matches with my pendant!" Sora said covering her face with her hands after picturing what Mimi had said.

"Oh come on Sora! Don't tell me you've always wanted someone to confess to you in a song. And what better person to do it than Tai!"

"Well, I have thought it would be dreamy for something like that to happen to me." Sora said putting her hands down and smiling dreamily.

The two girls began giggling at the thought of that happening, but then again, it was just some fairytale hope. Suddenly Mimi stood up and began walking around the kitchen towards the stove. Sora looked up from her thoughts as Mimi turned around towards her.

"What are you doing Mimi?" Sora said eyeing her best friend.

"It's almost eight and I haven't eaten breakfast yet. Have you eaten already?" Mimi asked Sora.

"Actually no, all I've had was coffee." Sora said turning in her seat to face Mimi.

"Well, let me treat you with my wonderful cooking since it is your birthday today Sora." Mimi said smiling and grabbed the frying pan and set it over the stove with some olive oil.

"Oooh! I'll take you up on that offer, what's for breakfast Meems?" Sora grinned.

"American breakfast!" Mimi said happily and began getting breakfast ready while Sora prepped the table with the plates and utensils.

* * *

On the other side of town, Tai had just walked into his apartment. The kitchen light was on and Matt was casually leaning against the kitchen sink drinking a glass of water with a plate of eggs and rice nearly empty.

"Hey dude, where've you been?" Matt asked his best friend and room mate.

"Out." Tai replied, hanging his jacket on the hook behind the door.

"Did you forget to turn in an assignment?" Matt asked.

"…" Tai didn't reply.

"Did you get an early workout at the gym to try and get my body?" Matt said half joking.

"…" Tai didn't reply, but looked at him as if saying 'I'm a freaking soccer player. I'm fit enough.'

"Alright, morning stroll?" Matt asked once again.

Tai didn't reply again and instead grabbed the gallon of milk from the fridge and started pouring himself a glass.

"Bet'cha it was to say happy birthday to Sora huh?" Matt said smirking, using his trump card.

Tai froze for a quick moment before regaining his posture. He glared at his best friend to stop his smirking and put away the gallon of milk. "So what if it was?" He grumbled quietly.

"So I was right! Finally!" Matt said grinning and walking over to Tai and placed an arm on his shoulder. "So, did you finally kiss her?"

Tai who had been drinking the milk choked on Matt's question and ran over to the sink to spit out the contents that were threatening to come out of his nose.

"I'm guessing that's a no." Matt said frowning at his best friend.

"Yes Matt, that's a no. Why would you think that!?" Tai said glaring at Matt while wiping off the milk dripping on his chin.

"How bad was it?" Matt asked suddenly, understanding the hidden meaning behind Tai's sudden glumness.

Tai hesitated by the sink as he debated whether or not to tell his friend what had happened that morning. "It was bad, I nearly told her, but I choked up." He confessed, walking over to their kitchen table and took a seat.

Matt followed his friend and sat down on the table. Tai then proceeded to explain to Matt that happenings of early that morning up until he walked into the apartment. There was a long pause after the recapping had ended. Tai sighed and leaned against the chair looking at Matt, who was in turn looking elsewhere in the room, as if he was in deep thought.

"So you're going ahead with your first plan?" Matt asked after what seemed like minutes of waiting.

"Well, yeah." Tai said to Matt, "What else is there to do?"

"But that plan is so boring!" Matt whined at Tai, who in turn looked at him.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Matt's head and a wide grin formed on his face. Tai, who had been staring at Matt this entire time, raised an eyebrow in amusement at his friend's facial expression. But that amusement turned into a confused expression when Matt suddenly got up and slammed his hand on the table in front of Tai.

"I just thought of something!" He yelled at Tai.

"Is it an epiphany moment?" Tai asked confused.

"Epipha—what? No! It's not that, what the heck!?" Matt's face scrunching up as he discarded the unfamiliar word from his head. "Follow me."

Matt walked around towards the entrance to the kitchen and grabbed Tai's arm before dragging the young brunette towards their living room. Once there, he pushed Tai down on one of the couches and left for his room, leaving Tai as confused as ever. After waiting a couple of minutes, Tai heard Matt come back into the room carrying a box.

"So, what exactly is this plan of yours?" Tai asked, watching the blonde set the box down and opening it.

"Well, I have decided to grace you with my talents Kamiya. I am going to teach you how to impress Sora so that you won't have to do your stupid idea later tonight." Matt said smugly, still rummaging through the box.

"And what talent would that be Ishida?" Tai questioned.

"Sora will be all over you once I am through teaching you my tricks, and that is why we are going to watch this!" Matt exclaimed, pulling out a DVD and showing the cover to Tai.

After just one second, Tai's eyes widened at the small rectangular case that contained every porn addict's dream. "Aw hell no Matt! I don't need to watch freaking porn!"

"Oh hell yes Tai. You are going to get laid by Sora because of my teachings and this is just a little something to pass the time by. You know, learn some techniques." Matt said wiggling his eyebrows at his friend.

"No way Matt! Sora isn't like that! Besides, aren't we going to be late for practice or something? I don't think people watch porn so early in the morning!" Tai yelled grabbing the case and throwing it back in the box.

"Who cares if we're late! The concert isn't until later tonight, we have plenty of time to practice. Trust me Tai, I've dated Sora, I should know what she's into." Matt said pulling the case out again.

"Yea, you dated her, but you were always busy with the band! And plus I've known her since we were like four years old! I know for a fact, she isn't THAT type of girl." Tai said crossing his arms.

The roommates then stood there staring at each other, trying to get one of them to give up so that their side would be victorious. Tai's intense glare wasn't budging, but the same wasn't applying for Matt. Eventually, Matt lifted up his arms and sighed, announcing his forfeit of the match. "Alright man, you got me. Sora's not that type of girl."

"I told you so." Tai said, releasing his gaze on Matt.

"Just trying to be helpful here." Matt said putting away the DVD back in his box.

"It's alright man, thanks, but I think your tactics aren't going to work out for me." Tai said getting up from the couch and headed over to his room to pack his instruments and things.

Matt also did the same and went to grab his base and amp from his room. There was shuffling and rummaging noises coming from both sides of the apartment. Tai came out first holding his guitar case in one hand, and his amp and wire on the other. He also had an acoustic-electric strapped onto his back. Matt followed suit from his room with his bass case and amp. They had both changed into concert decent outfits, Tai sporting some black Evisu Ecru jeans, an orange plaid collared shirt that was buttoned up until the last 2, and a light brown plaid fitted blazer that he rolled up the sleeves up to his elbow as well as the shirt. Matt had on Momotaro jeans, a white long sleeved collar and a black vest unbuttoned on top. He also wore a dark blue tie that had some gold stripes.

The boys put on their jackets and headed outside towards the car garage.

"So, I'm assuming you're just going ahead with your original plan then?" Matt asked Tai after putting away his bass in the trunk.

"Well, yea, I mean, there's no time to do anything else right?" Tai said also placing his belongings in his own car.

"Well, if you had just let me—" Matt started saying but stopped after seeing the don't-even-go-there, look from Tai. "Not that there's anything wrong with your first idea!" He quickly added.

"Right, I just hope she'll like it." Tai said worriedly before getting into the driver's seat of his car.

Matt walked up to his friend's car and leaned on the open door slightly. "She's going to like it, you both deserve each other." Matt said smiling at his best friend.

Tai gave him a cheesy grin and proceeded to close the door as Matt went to get into his car as well. With a nod, both cars exited the apartment garage and headed off towards their destination; the concert hall.

* * *

End of the fourth chapter! I hope you readers all enjoyed this chapter, thank you for the reviewers! Again sorry for the delayed update, I will try to get this story done! Surpsingly there will only be either one more or two more chapters left! **Review **and click that button~!


	4. Crazy for this Girl

**Author's Note: **YAY! FINALLY! Here is the LAST chapter for Crazy for this Girl. Yes, it is supposed to be this short. Originally, it was going to be a one shot, but I felt as though I wouldn't be able to get everything through in just one chapter. I hope you enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Sadly. **  
**

* * *

It was almost seven, to be exact, it was six-thirty; Sora had arrived at the concert hall at six and was now sitting in the bar, ordering a drink. She had gotten there with Mimi, but her roommate had decided to walk around the dance floor for a little bit before the concert started. Which left Sora by her lonesome at the bar, watching young adults dance their asses off to the beat of the music that was on the speakers. She and Mimi had both bid the boys good luck when they first arrived to the hall.

"When's the show starting?" Sora sighed, asking mostly herself, but she received a few answers from the surrounding people.

She ordered herself a 'Roy Rogers' to keep herself busy while she waited for the time to pass. Sora had decided to wear her birthday necklace she had gotten from Tai, and received a few glances from the people whose eye the gem had caught. Fiddling with the pendant, Sora didn't notice her roommate come up behind her until she was right next to her.

"Geez Sora, are you deaf or something? I've been calling your name for a while now." Mimi said to her best friend.

"What? Oh! Sorry Meems, I guess I can't hear over the music." Sora shrugged, still touching the necklace.

"Music? As if the music is loud." Mimi looking at her skeptically, "I bet it's because your mind is off somewhere else."

"And where would that be?' Sora replied.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe on a certain brown-haired, chocolate eyed guitarist that gave you that necklace which you've been playing with since I got here?" Mimi chuckled, seeing her best friend's face become a few shades redder.

"S-so what if it is? I mean, it's not like you don't know I like him." Sora retorted at Mimi, grabbing the necklace protectively.

"The problem is, knowing if Tai likes you back right?" Mimi folded her arms.

"Yea, that's it." Sora mumbled, looking away from her best friend and keeping her eyes on her drink.

"I've told you countless times Sora, Tai does like you! Why won't you ever believe me?" Mimi half-yelled at her stubborn friend.

"Shhs! Do you want the whole place to find out? And how would you know? I think Tai would have asked me out a long time ago if he does like me. I just can't jump into conclusions." Sora defended herself.

"Ugh! You both are so frustrating to handle with! You have no idea on what Matt and I deal with since you two are so thick-headed!" Mimi sighed exasperated, slumping into the adjacent bar stool.

Suddenly, the lights in the concert hall dimmed and the music turned off. Mimi and Sora turned around in their chairs and fixed their gaze on the stage, knowing the show was going to start. They clapped along with the audience as the stage lights lit up and Matt came up onstage.

"Hello Odaiba!" Matt roared into the mic, receiving the yells of the audience tenfold.

He blinked and looked up at the spotlight that lit him only, the rest of his band still being in the shadows.

"Are you ready for some music!" He yelled out.

The roar of the audience was enough to tell him that meant 'yes.' Sora and Mimi looked at each other and began pushing their way through the thick crowd to get to the front. Mimi was ahead and Sora stayed as close to her best friend as possible so they wouldn't get separated.

"Meems, slow down!" Sora yelled, pushing after Mimi.

Matt swung his bass forward and cleared his throat; he set his fingers to play the first note of the song and began hitting his bass. After a few seconds of pure bass line, the crowd heard guitar fingering start off and another beam of light shone on the stage, revealing Tai. Sora and Mimi had just gotten to the front of the stage when Tai came on and all Sora could do was stare at him. He looked down and instantly spotted her and flashed her a smile before concentrating back on his playing.

"I saw that Sora." Mimi smirked, nudging her with her elbow.

"Shut up." Sora replied, blushing at the comment.

The rest of the band had started playing as well and before everyone knew it, the entire stage was lit and in full rock-out mode. Everyone was dancing—Sora and Mimi not being an exception. Melting Fire had played through an entire set list of original songs, as well as a few covers of older, but still famous songs. Sora and Mimi had gone on and off on the dance floor every few songs. What made them stop were all the men trying to hit on them while they were dancing, which made them leave with disgusted faces. Right now, they were once again by the bar, sipping on some new beverages they ordered.

"What do you think of the concert so far Sora?" Mimi asked casually.

"I think it's doing pretty good! The boys will get famous in no time for sure." Sora smiled.

"I'm sorry the concert had to be on your birthday though! We could have gone out with everyone else instead if there wasn't a concert." Mimi replied sadly.

"Meems, it's no big deal! Tai told me the exact same thing." Sora laughed at how identical her two best friends' thinking process went.

There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two friends as they rested up from all the dancing they had done earlier. Mimi took a sip from her drink and looked over at Sora, who was once again playing with Tai's necklace he gave her.

"What are you thinking about?" Mimi asked, curious.

"About that second gift Tai promised he would give me here tonight." Sora replied back smiling.

"Do you know when he's going to give it to you?" Mimi questioned.

"Not really. He just said I'd get it during the concert. Maybe afterwards, I don't know Meems." Sora sighed and stopped fidgeting with the necklace to grab her drink and look at Mimi.

"What if he had one of the waiters slip it to you during the middle of the show?" Mimi suddenly exclaimed; her eyes lost in the realm of romance.

"Meems, Tai's not that romantic. And knowing him—which I do—he would want to give it to me himself." Sora answered Mimi's question.

/

Sora and Mimi had decided to walk around the stadium, or attempt to squeeze through the crowd, looking for the rest of their friends that were able to make it. They had been recognized by a few classmates and conversed with them for a few minutes before excusing themselves to keep looking for other people. The two friends came across a group of people stationed at the far end of the stadium in what looked to be a circle of sofas that had been blocked off for VIPs. Peering to see who was in the crowd, they spotted two people they instantly recognized.

"Kari! Tk!" Sora yelled, waving her hands in the air, attempting to get their attention.

Kari turned around and took a few seconds before spotting the source of her name. She beamed and ran over to hug the two girls; not before letting them enter the VIP section.

"Mimi! Sora! We finally found you guys! We were wondering why you didn't come here right away." Kari squealed, happy to have found her so called older sisters.

"Yea, well, we kind of forgot this place was here." Sora said sheepishly.

"Exactly, and they didn't have the divider up when the stadium started getting packed." Mimi added to Sora's answer.

"No matter! Everyone's here now!" Tk said happily, leading the two girls into the small group.

They realized that the group consisted mainly of Digidestined, with the few exceptions of close friends of the band members. There were even a few of the younger digidestined as well. Zoey, who was a fourth generation digidestined was with her best friend Jeri, also a third generation digidestined. There was Yolei, Cody and Davis, from the second generation, who were chatting with Tommy and Ryo. Not to mention Jun, Davis's older sister who was too fond of Matt, which Mimi didn't find amusing like the others did. Mimi and Sora had just decided to sit down on one of the empty sofas and listened to Melting Fire's few last songs.

There was a loud applause as the band finished their last song. Mimi and Sora—who had been conversing with Tk and Kari the whole time—decided it was time to visit the guys back stage. They all stood up and were about to head over when Davis pointed out the band wasn't leaving the stage just yet, in fact, they were trying to calm the audience down.

"What are they doing?" Yolei whispered to the group.

"Isn't the concert over? They know they can get off-stage now right?" Davis asked.

"No Davis, they didn't know that." Zoey said sarcastically, earning herself a semi-red faced Davis.

"Hush up! Matt's going to say something!" Mimi said suddenly, waving her hand to silence the group.

"Thank you all for coming to our concert, I hope you all enjoyed it." Matt began.

"He's thanking them? He didn't have to make a speech you know." Tk criticized his brother.

"Shush up Tk!" Mimi said fiercely.

"But before the concert ends, there's one last song that needs to be performed." Matt smiled, looking around the crowd and spotting his friends immediately.

He looked as if he was about to say something, but instead, he smiled warmly and turned his head to give his attention to Tai, who looked incredibly nervous. Sora, who realized what was going to happen, had her eyes wide, her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh my goodness Sora! Tai's going to sing you a song!" Mimi squealed, followed by 'awes' from the girls and 'ooos' from the boys.

Sora tried to silence Mimi's childish behavior while trying to keep her face from turning tomato red. Tai had cleared his throat and began talking nervously, glancing from one audience member to another.

"I wrote this song for someone who's very special to me." He began, receiving 'awes' from the audience, "today is her twenty-first birthday and I wanted to give her something special to remember it since we couldn't go out with everyone because of the concert."

It was then Tai finally turned his full gaze on Sora, mesmerizing her with his warm stare.

"Sora, this is your second birthday present, I hop you'll like it." He said smiling at her.

The rest of the audience listened as the music came on, others trying to take a glimpse at Sora. Sora however, just stood there, right behind the divider ropes, never taking her eyes off Tai as he began singing the song, flashbacks of their 'adventures' together running through her head.

_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind_

_A seventeen-year old Sora rode in the passenger seat of a black Nissan Altima, the driver none other than Tai Kamiya, her best friend. They had just finished eating lunch at a small restaurant and were heading off to the pier to see the fair going on there. Sora had opened her window all the way and had her arm rested on the ledge, her head on her arm. Matt had just told her he wouldn't have been able to bring her to the fair due to band practice that day, so naturally, Tai had decided he would take her instead._

"_Boy, that lunch was amazing! I'm bloated, are you?" Tai laughed, patting his dubbed 'food baby.'_

_Sora turned her head slightly to glance at Tai before smiling and nodding her head in agreement. She then took the arm she had her head leaning on and stuck it out the window, making a wave with it to flow with the wind._

"_Sor, I don't think that's such a good idea." Tai said worried, glancing sideways at his best friend._

"_Why not?" she asked him, half yelling because of the wind. _

"_Your arm could hit something! Sor, put your hand back inside." Tai replied. _

"_What if I don't want too?" she answered playfully, sticking her arm out even more. _

"_Sor, don't make me stop this car, please put your hand back inside." Tai threatened._

"_Fine, you win. Geez Tai, I didn't know you cared so much." Sora said, smiling at Tai before setting her arm back inside and leaning on it once again._

"_I always do." Tai replied softly, not catching the smile that forced its way on Sora's face._

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl  
_

Mimi had gasped when she heard the chorus, and she grabbed onto Kari's shoulders. They both glanced at each other happily, Tai was confessing!

_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now?  
_

_It was the night of their senior lives, Prom had been amazing for Sora. She had gone with her boyfriend Matt with a bunch of her friends. Tai had brought along this girl that had liked him for prom. They had all decided to chip in to pay for a rented limousine and were currently getting dropped off at their respective houses. It was 2:30 in the morning. Matt had told Sora he would have brought her home, but she insisted he stayed due to the fact that they had been drinking. So now it was only her and Tai in the limo since they both were the last to get dropped off, living in the same apartment building. _

"_Hey Sora, have you ever screamed to the city?" Tai suddenly said, breaking their comfortable silence. _

_Sora, who had taken a few shots was tipsy, but sane enough to think Tai was drunk. "No, are you alright Tai?" _

"_What do you mean Sora? I'm being serious, and judging from your face, you think I'm drunk. I have a high tolerance to alcohol, trust me. C'mere." Tai said, grabbing Sora's hand from the other side of the limo and pulling her up to the very back. _

_He pulled open the sunroof and stuck his head out of it. He screamed laughing—scaring Sora at first—and he pulled her up to stand next to him. It was a beautiful sight, the night sky mixing with the lighted streets of Tokyo. Sora felt the wind blow through her auburn hair, it reminded her of when she flew on Garudamon's back; instinctively, she yelled at the top of her lungs. After yelling, she looked to Tai, who was smiling at her so warmly, she thought she had melted._

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl_

At this point of the song, Tai had once again turned to face Sora and was directly singing at her. Sora had returned from dreamland and began smiling, her eyes glistening. She had always dreamed Tai would like her, and this time, maybe she wasn't dreaming, that this was all happening. 

_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you_

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl_

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl_

The song ended and the crowd went wild. Tai took off his guitar and jumped down the stage, the audience parting so he could reach Sora, who was still standing in the same spot. He came up to her and smiled at her before giving her a hug.

"Happy Birthday Sor." He whispered to her, placing his forehead to hers, caressing her face.

Sora's eyes shimmered before tears began flowing out of them. Tai, panic-stricken quickly attempted to remove them, but Sora just began laughing and put her hands over his.

"Stupid Tai. You didn't have to do all that to tell me your feelings." Sora said half laughing, half hiccupping.

"I wanted to make it special and memorable for you." Tai replied back, relieved to see she wasn't crying from any sort of sadness.

"You made people stare at me!" she continued.

"You're too beautiful not to stare at." He replied smoothly, Sora's face turning slightly pink.

"If that was my present, what was that empty space next to my necklace in the case?" she asked, curious.

"It was my necklace." Tai answered, pulling out from under his shirt a necklace similar to Sora's except it was the crest of courage in carved from a semi-transparent orange stone.

"Now we match." Tai added, grinning cheesily.

"I never imagine you'd do something like this, thank you." Sora smiled, wiping her tears away with her hand.

Tai had brought his hand so one was holding Sora under her chin, making her look up at him.

"Sora?" he asked.

"Yes Tai?" she replied, knowing what was about to happen.

"I love you." He said in the most loving way possible.

"I love you too." She replied with the same tone as their lips met in a chaste kiss, the audience and their friends cheering in the background.

* * *

Oh my goodness, it's finally done! My first ever fanfiction to be completed! I'm so happy I decided to finish it. I would like to thank all the readers who have stuck through with this fanfiction, I know my updates are extremely spaced apart. I hope you all enjoyed reading this fanfic of mine. Please read and review this as well as my other story: Digimon: Rise of the Shadow Overlord. The song I used is 'Crazy for this Girl' by Evan and Jaron, it's an amazing song by the way. I had this fanfic in my head for the longest time, but i never really got around to start writing, or finish it until much later. Thanks for the support!

-Kawaiigurl93


End file.
